Tarasu Kubiwa
Tarasu Kubiwa (Choker Haging Down) often called Tom, is a Human with amazing Spiritual abilities, similar to Yasutora "Chad" Sado. Appearance Tarasu is a tall young man with short, messy brown hair and golden brown eyes. He wears a black shirt with a white stripe going down the middle, with a long pair of brown pants, frilled along the side. Over this he wears a brown jacket with pointed shoulders and black trimming. He has a red hankerchief around his neck. On his waist, he has two belts one slanted and one straight. In the center is a skull buckle. He sometimes wears a long hat with drooping sides and a skull adornment. He also has a gun holster, that holds his special Spiritual revolver. Personality Tarasu is quite the strong willed and noble young man. He has a good heart and hates to kill. He only attacks as a means for self defense and often keeps a smile on his face. He has a dark side, revealed upon entering his Modo Enloquecido. He will pprotect those most dear and is willing to help the Shinigami at any cost. Abilities Enhanced Strength- He has shown to be quite strong, often holding back Zanpakuto with his hand or tossing a rock at someone as a way to get attention. He is willing to take a Cero straigth on to show his strength, doing this twice. Marksmanship- He wields a special Gun that fires spiritual energy, that has been compared to Cero. He has great aim, ripping into a Hollow's mask dead between the eyes. He has a list of abilities for his gun. His gun is called Cazador Principal (lit. Head Hunter). *'Dólar Salvaje' (lit. Wild Buck)- Tarasu will aim down his pistol and fire a thick silver beam into the target. The head of the blast is shaped like an arrow with two protruding horn like appeandages. When impact is made, their will be a burn mark on the targets body, similar to a brand. *'Cresta de Dragón, Muerte en Un Tiro' (lit. Dragon Crest, One Shot Death)- By spinning the derringer of the pistol, Tarasu will quickly press the triger releasing a spray of reiatsu bullets at the target. If all hit, a dragon claw like mark appears where the target was hit. The crest secretes a dangerous toxin that will slowly kill the target. *'Modo Enloquecido' (lit. Crazed Mode)- A Dangerous attack, only mastered when wielding Cazador Principal and its unnamed sibling. He will gain a massive spark in Spiritual Pressure and gain the ability to rapid fire the reiatsu. His aim enhances to that of a Sniper and can perform areial feets beyond human understanding. Enhanced Speed- Mentioned once, his enhanced speed was not related to Shunpo or Sonido. He just seems to have great speed, catching up to a skilled Shunpo user. It is enhanced in the Modo Enloquecido. Trivia * His powers are somewhat Hollow like, but seemt to just be great spiritual guidance. * It seems that Spiritual Powers run in his family as his grandfather states his powers are growing at an abnormally fast rate.